


Pick Your Poison

by AwlAfrit



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanart, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Sub Lambert (The Witcher), Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwlAfrit/pseuds/AwlAfrit
Summary: It's funny just how much things can change.
Relationships: Eskel/Lambert (The Witcher), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Lambert, Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert
Comments: 14
Kudos: 142
Collections: Fantasy Fanart: SFW and NSFW





	Pick Your Poison

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Before You Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873491) by [rawrkinjd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawrkinjd/pseuds/rawrkinjd). 



**Author's Note:**

> [Full size on twitter!](https://twitter.com/awlafrit/status/1263246091832774663)


End file.
